


A Lexark One Shot

by heavensheda



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensheda/pseuds/heavensheda
Summary: Alicia was the only one to survive after an horrific zombie attack, she lost her family and is on her own now, thinking that she could be the last human being on this planet. But what happens if she meets Elyza Lex, the blonde haired girl who also was the only one to survive?





	A Lexark One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a long one shot but I had the idea one night and I just went along with it. I hope you all like it.

While I was packing my stuff for the hunt I planned on doing the next morning I suddenly heard a loud bang. All the pores in my body went on alarm and I immediately took my gun that I always had with me. I would be screwed if it was more than just one. How did they even find me? According to my calculations this place should’ve been free from zombies for another month.  
Curious about why there weren’t any more noises I carefully started walking towards my door. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I took a deep breath before I opened the door a bit. It was very suspicious because actually zombies weren’t that smart to stay that quiet for so long. What if it was a human?  
Suddenly I got pushed out of my caravan and I felt hands on my mouth to cover it. My body began to fight against whoever it was and I tried to bite the hand of my attacker.  
“Let go of me”, I screamed through the attackers hands and fought back harder.  
I felt my body being turned and the first thing I saw were two bright blue eyes. They stared right at me and I felt the grip on me loosen a bit. My attacker turned out to be a blonde girl, she actually looked really pretty and fierce. She just looked at me like she was in shock and I said the first thing that came to my mind:”You’re a girl.” My voice seemed to get that girl out of her state of shock and she smirked at me:”Well, I’m glad you were able to notice.”  
I just rolled my eyes and tried to get off of her. “You can let go off me now, I’m not gonna kill you”, I said to her and shifted uncomfortably. She was really close and her hands were still on me.  
“How can I make sure of that? You could be lying to me”, the girl exclaimed and I looked in her blue eyes again:”I promise?”. That seemed to be enough for her because she let go of me and stepped a bit away from me. '  
“Who are you?”, I asked her and looked at her in question. She looked like she was about my age and it also seemed like she was alone just as me.  
“Elyza Lex”, she replied. “And who are you?”, her eyes met mine again and I told her my name:”Alicia Clark.”  
“Nice name”, she complimented me and I wasn’t sure if she was joking or if she actually meant it.  
“Well thank you?”, I just said questioningly. My answer made her smile a little bit and I decided to invite her in. Even though it could be dangerous because she could be a robber or a killer, I didn’t care. In a weird way knew I could trust her.  
We sat down on the two chairs that were there and I decided to ask her about her life and why she was here. “So you survived?”, I said smirking and she answered jokingly:”No, actually I am dead.”  
“You’re so funny”, I just said sarcastically and asked another question right after:”Did only you survive or is there anyone out there waiting for you?” “Just me”, Elyza answered with a sad voice and I nodded:”Same here.” Elyza looked at me knowingly and I knew she understood. She understood what I went through just as I understood what she probably went through.  
We talked for a while and I found out that she and her parents survived and were able to seek shelter in a forgotten cabin. One day their shelter got attacked by zombies and she was the only one to survive. She’s been living and surviving on her own since then. She said she wanted revenge for her parents. The zombies should all die just like her parents did.  
And I knew what she was talking about. After my family died I felt even more hatred towards the zombies than I did before. It was a comforting feeling to know that there was someone who felt the same way you did. So I proposed to her:”You can stay with me if you want to. It’s getting dark outside and you probably shouldn’t be out there alone.”  
“It’s nothing I didn’t survive before really, you don’t have to to that. We’re both here because we want to survive and I bet you rather want to be alone after what you went through.”  
“No”, I replied and looked her in the eyes. “That’s the least thing I want, to be honest. For the last month all I did was survive. I haven’t talked to anyone since my whole family died and I’m sick of it. I’m sick of being alone.” I saw in her eyes that she understood and again, felt the same way as me. So she accepted my proposal and decided to stay here with me for the night.  
Except that this one night turned out to be more than just one. We got really accustomed to each other and it was a nice change after being alone for so many months. One day after hunting we were sitting next to each other as we always did and I just looked at her. She seemed to notice that I was looking at her because she asked me:”What’s up?” “Nothing”, I replied while my eyes were still focused on her.  
“Are you staring at me?”, she now asked, smirking.” “You wish”, I said laughing and she stood up, coming closer to me. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach I always felt when she was as close to me as she was now. Her eyes practically drilled into mine and I gulped. There suddenly was a weird vibe around us and I saw her looking at my lips.  
What was going on? Before I could even sort my thoughts I felt her lips on mine and it felt like my stomach was exploding. She tasted like a mixture of apple and something I couldn’t quite decipher. But it was unbelievably pleasing. I felt her tongue on my lip, begging for entrance and I gladly allowed her to deepen the kiss. We fought for dominance, and she won. The kiss was better than anything that I have ever experienced in my life.  
When we both couldn’t breathe anymore we broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. My gaze met hers and I knew by the look in her eyes that she felt the same as me. I knew that it wasn’t just me who started catching feelings for the other. And for the first time in a long time I felt like I wasn’t alone anymore.  
I felt like there was something to hold on to. Someone who was worth living for.


End file.
